freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ghaele
=Ghaele= Medium ( , , ) Hit Dice: 10d8+20 (65 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), fly 150 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 25 (+1 Dex, +14 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 24,or 14 (+1 Dex, +3 deflection), touch 14, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+17 Attack: +4 holy greatsword +21 melee (2d6+14/19-20) or light ray +11 ranged touch (2d12) Full Attack: +4 holy greatsword +21/+16 melee (2d6+14/19-20) or 2 light rays +11 ranged touch (2d12) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells, gaze Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 10/evil and cold iron, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and petrification, lowlight vision, protective aura, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10 spell resistance 28, tongues Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +10 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 12, Con 15, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +15, Diplomacy +5, Escape Artist +14, Handle Animal +16, Hide +14, Knowledge (any two) +16, Listen +16, Move Silently +14, Ride +16, Sense Motive +16, Spot +16, Use Rope +1 (+3 with bindings) Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Improved Trip Environment: A chaotic good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (3-5) Challenge Rating: Treasure: No coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always chaotic good Advancement: 11-15 HD (Medium); 16-30 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - Description A ghaele can take the form of an incorporeal globe of eldritch colors, 5 feet in diameter. A ghaele is about 6 feet tall and weighs about 170 pounds. Ghaeles speak Celestial, Infernal, and Draconic, but can communicate with almost any creature, thanks to their tongues ability. Combat Ghaeles who enter combat prefer direct confrontation and damaging attacks to more subtle or insidious methods. They usually fight in their humanoid form, wielding incandescent +4 holy greatswords. If a ghaele desires mobility, it assumes its globe form and blasts the enemy with light rays. A ghaele’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, charm monster (DC 17), color spray (DC 14), comprehend languages, continual flame, cure light wounds (DC 14), dancing lights, detect evil, detect thoughts (DC 15), disguise self, dispel magic, hold monster (DC 18), greater invisibility (self only), major image (DC 16), see invisibility, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 1/day—chain lightning (DC 19), prismatic spray (DC 20), wall of force. Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spells Ghaeles in humanoid form can cast divine spells as 14th-level clerics. A ghaele has access to two of the following domains: Air, Animal, Chaos, Good, or Plant (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/7/7/6/5/4/4/3; save DC 13 + spell level): 0—cure minor wounds, detect magic, guidance, light, resistance, virtue; 1st—bless, calm animals*, command, divine favor, obscuring mist, sanctuary, shield of faith; 2nd—aid, align weapon, bear ’s endurance, hold animal*, lesser restoration, remove paralysis, zone of truth; 3rd—daylight, gaseous form*, prayer, remove curse, searing light, water breathing; 4th—death ward, dismissal, divine power, restoration, summon nature’s ally IV (animal)*; 5th—control winds*, flame strike, raise dead, true seeing; 6th—banishment, blade barrier, chain lightning*, heal; 7th—animal shapes*, holy word, summon monster VII. (*)Domain spell. Domains: Air and Animal. Gaze (Su) In humanoid form—slay evil creatures of 5 or less HD, range 60 feet, Will DC 18 negates. Even if the save succeeds, the creature is affected as though by a fear spell for 2d10 rounds. Nonevil creatures, and evil creatures with more than 5 HD, must succeed on a DC 18 Will save or suffer the fear effect. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Light Ray (Ex): A ghaele in globe form can project light rays with a range of 300 feet. This attack overcomes damage reduction of any type. Alternate Form (Su) A ghaele can shift between its humanoid and globe forms as a standard action. In humanoid form, it cannot fly or use its light rays, but it can use its gaze attack and spell-like abilities, make physical attacks, and cast spells. In globe form, it can fly, use its light rays, and use spell-like abilities, but it cannot cast spells or use its gaze attack. The globe form is incorporeal, and the ghaele has no Strength score while in that form. A ghaele remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does the ghaele revert to any particular form when killed. A true seeing spell or ability, however, reveals both forms simultaneously. Protective Aura (Su) Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the ghaele. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20 feet (caster level equals ghaele’s HD). (The defensive benefits from the circle are not included in a ghaele’s statistics block.) Tongues (Su) Ghaeles can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level 14th). This ability is always active.